Blades
by 24601daymore
Summary: Past victors will be reaped into this year's Quarter Quell. Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor. -Sequal to Threw my eyes: Clove's take on the games-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Get ready, anger on the way

"Clove, Enobaria wants you at the training centre!" Trill yells at me, I'm still getting youst to her voice. She finally talked.

"Ok, why?" I ask her.

"There's a kid hopeless at throwing knives," she says. I nod and head over to the familiar trail to the beloved training centre.

"Hey! Tiny! I'm over here!" Cato screams at me, "Ok, your birthday is tomorrow, what do you want?"

"Probably a new knife,"

Cato nods,"I can do that!" then he runs off.

When I walk in the door to the training centre I go directly to the knife section. I walk to Enobaria and she points to a kid. I go to him.

"Hey, I'm Clove, whats your name?" I ask.

"Robert, I throw knives like you,"

"Ya? Let me see you throw one. Try to hit the target, k?" I point to the bullseye.

"Ok," He throws the knife and it completely misses the dummy. Wow, this is going to be harder than I thought.

"Ok, watch," I tell him,"I'm a victor because of knives,"

"I know, you never miss."

"Ok, well you have to hold it like this," I show him the I go through the motions of it.

"Ok, how do you throw it?" He asks me.

"Like this," I throw it and naturally it hits the tagret. Robert tries and tries again, but he only hit the dummy once.

"I'm not good at this," He finally says.

"Maybe you should try bow and arrow of even swords," I suggest. He will never throw knives.

"I will, thanks for trying to help me," He says, he's really bummed. I wish I could help. Oh well, I decide to throw knives.

"Look! Clove is going to throw knives!" a twelve year old says. Shit. A crowd gathers. Didn't they get enough of this during the games?

I throw anyway, I need to practice, you never know! Cato and I come here and train with the same schedule we had before the games. If anyone needs it we help them. Most victors never come back here, but I have nothing better to do. I mean, its this or education, I could go to normal schools in District 2 and get updates on the games going on at lunch, or I could just check it out whenever I want. Victors have that choice.

"Throw the one that you threw to mak the first kill!" a 13 year old shouts. I remember that throw exactly. I held it by the blade and threw it over my shoulder. So, I do just that and hit it in the heart, I hit its back in the arena but that doesn't matter here.

"I'm going to head out, bye!" I say, Saturdays were my day of in my before games schedule. Saturday is today, so I'm not supposed to be here anyway.

I walk to my house, now in the victors village, and find Tyson. "Hey, what are you doing today?"

"Umm... looking for a girlfriend. How about you?"

"You know my first boyfriend was Cato, you don't need a girlfriend." I love to bother him. He rolls his eyes at me. "Ok, but really, are you free?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I want to show you where me and Mom youst to go before 'Daddy' made us stop going." I put air quotes around Dad.

"Cool, where is it?"

"I'll show you!" I grab his arm and lead him out the door across the road and into some trees. The ones where no one goes, they look terribley dangerous on the outside, you wouldn't want to die before you even get into the Hunger Games would you?

"Here?" Tyson asks.

"Wait for it," These woods are huge and where I'm going is dead in the center of them.

"Woah! This is incredible!" Tyson shouts, normally I'd tell him to be quiet but we're in a place where people can't hear you.

"You can't tell anyone its here, do you understand?"

"Ya, does Trill know about this? Or Cato?" Tyson asks.

"Trill does, but Cato doesn't and Cato is coming for dinner tonight so, no talking about it then," Tyson nods his head. We look out over a crystal clear pond with a few fish swimming in it. It is truely beautiful. We stay for a while and talk, mostly about the games. I tell him about the avox girl, Rory.

"Oh, it's getting dark, we should head back, Cato is probably already at the house." I say, we hurry back.

"CLOVE! TYSON! Where have you been!" Mom yelled,"Cato has been here a while now!"

"Told you," I say. When in doubt blame it on the brother.

Mom rolls her eyes,"Get inside, dinner is ready,"

"Hey Cato!" Tyson shouts and gives Cato a high-five.

"Hey, kid," Cato says.

"Hey, Cato," I say, sitting next to him.

"Hey, Tiny," He smiles then kisses me.

"Get a room!" Trill shouts at us. Everyone laughs.

"Clove help me serve the food," I get up and help with the food.

When we get in there she asks me,"What does Cato like?"

"He'll eat anything he's like a black hole."

"Ok, I need to tell you something,"

"What is it?" I ask.

"You have to have a hobby, not knife throwing, for the camera's. Every victor has to do it. It can be fasion?"

My eyes widen,"NO!"

"Ok, art?"

"No,"

"How about... singing?"

"No!"

"Ok, you have to choose, how about running?"

"Sure, what's Cato's?"

"Brutus said fishing, don't tell the Capital that there are like no fish here. I'll tell Enobaria tomorow, the next day the Capital should come and take some action shots of you running,"

We eat and say goodbye to Cato, then we all go to bed. I can't sleep so I throw knives at the wall. Tomorow I have to see if I can run fast, great, I'm glad 'Dad' isn't here any more.


	2. Chapter 2- An uninvited visitor

Chapter 2- The Uninvited Visitor

_Ring Ring Ring_

The phone rings so I pick it up. It's Cato,"Hey, I need you to come over right now! It's important." He sounds paniced.

"Mom! Tyson! Trill! I'm going to Cato's!" I scream, no response. Ok, that's wierd. I rush to Cato's. I knock on the door.

"Hey, ummm... what's going on?" I ask Cato.

"SUPRISE!" Mom, Tyson, Trill, Cato, Brutus, Enobaria, and even Barley shout at me.

"Woah, what is all this?"

"It's your birthday! Barley set it all up," Cato says as he grabs my hand. A birthday party, I have never had one, let alone been to a party.

"We don't have a cake but I figured you wouldn't mind. We do have a few gifts though! I'm so excited!" Barley shouts.

"Ya, here's what we do have, water, crackers, cheese, and some ham." Brutus says bored. It's hard to believe that he loves his son and me. He looks like he doesn't want to be here at all.

"Ok, since we have only snacks, open your presents!" Barley yells. She hands me a bigger one and says,"This one is from me!" I open it up to find like 5 pairs of running shoes.

"Thanks Barley," I don't really get it. Why running shoes?

"They're for your hobby!" Barley is a little too excited. I forgot about the running! Damn it!

"This one is from Brutus and me," Enobaria says giving me a small present. I open it up and there is a small box, I open that up and find a keychain. It says, District 2, Tribute, Victor.

"Thanks, now I need a key," I say,"I'll use my key for the training centre." I look at Enobaria,"If you give me one first,"

"Now, I want you to open the one from us," Trill says pointing to Tyson and Mom. She hands me a present a little bigger than the one my mentors gave me. I open it and see a blanket. I pick it up, it looks familiar.

"It's the blanket that you would wrap Tyson in, you didn't let anyone wrap him up in anything else, now it's completly yours." Mom tells me.

"Thank you," I tell them.

"Ok, one more, it's from me, it took me forever to find, by forever I mean all of yesturday, but you know," Cato laughs. He hands me the last present. I open it and see a new set of knives. I run up and kiss him. I'd reconize these knives anywhere, they're ones from the arena, all of them.

"How did you get these?" I ask him.

"Barley had a little to do with it, but Enobaria closed the deal." I smile.

"Well, if you need me I'll be outside throwing knives," I joke.

"Let's get home, you can throw them tomorrow," Mom says, still laughing.

"I have some cameras coming for your hobbies Clove, Cato! They're coming tomorow, be ready!" Barley says as I walk out of the door.

I look at my knives on the way home. I see the one I used for the first kill, the one I killed Fire Girl with, and my favorite, the one I killed Glimmer with.

Mom is already in the house. She looks kind of scared. "What's going on?" I ask.

She points to the back room,"We have a visitor,"

That is never a good thing, not in Panem. I uneasily walk to the back room and open the door,"Hello," I say, hiding any trace of fear. I'm good at that.

"Hello Clove," I smell blood, I recognize the voice, I nearly pass out. I turn to see President Snow, the leader of this 'great' country,"I need to talk to you about something... big."

"Yes sir?" I ask him, sounding innocent, he won't buy it he knows what I have done and what I'm capable of.

"Both you and Cato living wasn't in my plan book. Now normally I control the games, but this year it seems you have outshown me. What do you have to say about that?"

"I have to say-" I was cut off.

"I don't care! You have caused a riseup in District 8! I don't like it!" he screams at me.

"I'm-"

"Now, we don't want a rebellion do we?" He asks in a voice that a mother would use. I gain courage that second, you don't talk to me like that.

"WELL! MAYBE WE WOULD! MAYBE THE DISTRICTS DON'T WANT THE GOD DAMN HUNGER GAMES! Maybe, we want you dead." I scream at him. His eyes get huge. I just screwed myself.

"You better not speak of this, if you do, I know a certain 'boyfriend' that could take the coinciquences," Snow is mad. Something is likely to happen tonight. Maybe not to me, but to Cato. Snow knows that Cato and I can both take severe pain. But he also knows that when it comes to eachother, it kills the one to see the other in pain.

"Goodbye, Clove," Snow walks out the door a little red faced.

"Goodbye," I say,"Asshole," I whisper that part. I walk downstairs and my family is pale faced.

"I heard yelling, please tell me you didn't yell at him," Trill quietly says.

"I did, and now I think Cato's in trouble!" I shout. I collapse on the floor and scream.

"CLOVE!" Tyson yells.

"Tyson, to your room! Now!" Mom screams,"Trill, go get Cato, NOW!"

Trill runs out to get Cato. Mom knows she's hopeless when it comes to calming me down. Within a few minutes Mom has picked me up and carried me to the couch and Trill and Cato have rushed through the door, Brutus and Enobaria following closely behind.

"What happened?" Cato asks, he needs to know before he figures out how to talk to me.

"She is either scared or angry, she had a conversation with Snow," Mom replys frantically. When calming me down you need to act fast or else I blow.

"Shhhh, Clove, what happened?" I'm still screaming, kind of crying now.

"Snow! H-he's A BITCH!" I scream.

"Mad," Trill, Brutus, Enobaria, and Mom whisper.

"Ok, I know, he always is. What did he say?" Cato asks quietly.

"He said that there was an uprising in 8!" I yell.

"Then what?"

"H-he said, 'We don't want a rebellion do we?' and..." I scream. I have no control over my mood right now.

"What did you say?"

"I told him that maybe we do! And then he said..." I started but then I couldn't finish I started to scream.

"What did he say?" Cato is starting to get scared, I can tell by his voice.

"He said, that he knew a certain boyfriend that could take the coinciquences!" I shout the last part."You're in trouble Cato!"

Cato picks me up and holds me in his arms,"Let it out, cry, I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"What about you? You're going to get hurt!" I scream.

"I'll be fine, you know why?" he is gentle with his voice, it calms me a little.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Because, no matter what Snow tries to do I will have you, you will have me. We'll protect eachother. I know you will protect me." Cato whispers.

I don't cry, I look up at him,"I will protect you. I won't let anything happen, I promise."

"You don't need to promise to me, I know, I will always know," Cato says as he rubs my back, he's done the impossible again, he has calmed me down. "You ok?" he asks.

I nod,"Thank you," I smile. This is normal, if Cato gets scared, mad, or sad, I have to be there. If it happens to me he has to be there.

...

Tyson, Trill, Mom, and I eat a small dinner of rice and chicken. Trill cooks the best rice. When we finish we all go to the living room and talk. We never usually do this, 'Father' said that I needed to focus on the games.

"Well, now let's get on the subject of you and Cato!" Mom laughs.

"I'm out!" Tyson says putting his hands up and standing up.

"Oh come on! You got to stay!" Trill shouts and throws a pillow at him.

"Ok, now I think we should sing the lullaby," Mom suggests.

"No! Do we have to! I don't like singing!" I complain, at that second I remembered Cato singing to what he was almost positive was my death. He sang that song.

"Yes, you have to! We haven't sang it since we said goodbye at Trill's games! Come on just the good part!" Mom yells.

"Oh fine! One time!" I say.

Then at the same time all four of us sing:

_She says,"Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go,_

_Its not your fault love, you didn't know, you didn't know,"_

_Her hands are so cold, He kisses her face,_

_And says,"Everything will be alright,"_

_He remembers the gun, and rage grew inside,_

_He says,"I'll avenge my lover tonight,"_

_And she says,"Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go,_

_Its not your fault love, you didn't know, you didn't know."_

"Good job! I thought you'd all forget it!" Mom claps her hands and the door burst open. We all stand up.

Brutus and Enobaria are at the door looking paniced,"It's Cato, get a coat, let's go!" Brutus fratically shouts.

"Can I go?" Tyson asks.

"Did you watch your sisters Hunger Games?" Brutus asks.

"Ya,"

"Come on," We all rush out the door and Brutus lead us to the center of the District, where the reapings happen. I look to the stage on it is Cato, a terrified mayor, a few peacekeepers, and President Snow. Snow finds me in the crowd and give me the 'I told you' look.

Snow stands up,"This boy, Cato Wood, has been speaking about the Capital. He has said that the Capital is an excuse to the nation. He says that the Capital shall burn, he says that the Capital is bad. Tonight we punish him, we punish him until he admits that the Capital is great. Let's start, Clove Oakley! Are you out there, come here!"

I give him the death glare. Then walk up to the stage. "Yes sir,"

He grabs my wrist and pulls me until only I could hear him whisper,"Just sit back and watch," He pushes me back and a peacekeeper grabs me and holds me feet off the ground and arms locked in his grip.

"Go!" Snow comands his peacekeepers. One of Cato's 'friends' has to do the job. He has to punch, kick, whip, and if it gets bad enough even bite Cato. The 'friend', who's name is Graysen, starts by punching Cato in the stomach.

"Come on Cato, say it, I don't want to hurt you," Graysen whispers.

"No, I never said what he says I said," Cato whispers back. Graysen kicks him in the leg. Cato winces.

"Come on man," Graysen whispers with a punch to the face.

"No,"

For the next hour and a half I had to watch Cato get beaten by Graysen, Snow smiling in the background. Cato collapses.

"CATO!" I scream trying to get the peacekeeper to let go, he does quickley, he gets himself shot.

"Hit her!" Snow shouts. Graysen refuses and gets himself killed. Someone in the crowd goes at Snow, he quickley escapes back to the Capital. The peacekeepers don't even atempt to fight they just go home. The crowd files out and Brutus runs to the stage.

"Help me," I say, I have to stay calm considering the only person who can calm me down is unconsious.

"Enobaria! Tyson! Trill!" Brutus yells,"Help!" The three come running, what are we going to do?


	3. Chapter 3- Pain, sports, and tours

Chapter 3- Pain, sports and tours

"Hurry, we got to get him to a doctor or something!" Trill yells about Cato.

"There's no way but to carry him, come on, everyone has to help." Brutus orders. I support Cato's head as we walk to his house.

"Call someone," Enobaria comands to Mom.

Mom grabs a phone and dials a number,"Hello, we need someone over at the Victor's Village," She is always clam in times like this. She hangs up the phone and within a few minutes a doctor shows up.

"Ok, what happened?" The doctor asks,"I'm Farren, I'm here to help,"

"He was beaten by peacekeepers," I tell her,"It lasted about an hour and a half,"

Farren's face gets serious and she shoos us out of the room,"I need space, go on,"

"Let Clove stay, he'll freak out if he wakes up and doesn't know if she's safe, you'll need her anyway." Trill says, she looks at Enobaria and Brutus to see if she did the right thing.

"Ok, but only her, no one else," Farren says already getting to work.

"Can I hold his hand?" I ask, I need to, to get through this.

"Yes, his left hand, his right hand is swollen, I need to tend to that," Farren answers wrapping up Cato's hand.

In about an hour Farren is done and Cato wakes up. "Keep it low, don't do much today," she orders him. He nods and looks at me as Farren walks out.

"Why am I so stupid?" He asks me with a small laugh,"Why didn't I just say it?"

"Because you're brave, you don't show them mercy, you won't give up," I answer him.

Brutus walks in,"Hey, that was pretty brave Bo-" I give him a glare, he smiles, he knows what I want him to do, cal him by his name. "Cato, I'm proud of you,"

Cato looks at Brutus astonished,"You called me Cato AND you're proud of me, this is a big day for the Wood family,"

Cato's mother and sisters run in,"Are you ok!" his mother yells.

"He's fine Avril," Brutus assures her.

"Girls go downstairs, go find Tyson. And Clove, thank you," Cato's mother says. I smile at her.

"Make sure he's ready by tomorow, he has to go 'fish' in a pond that's not real," I say about to walk out. Then I run to Cato and kiss him,"Catch a fish,"

"Run fast," He says as I walk out.

"Bye!"

...

"Wake up, the cameras are here!" Mom yells. I get up and put on a t-shirt, shorts, and the least fancy running shoes that Barley gave me.

"Hello Clove, if you may, walk over to that tree and run to that tree," A camera man orders in his Capital accent.

I walk to the tree and sprint as fast as possible to the other.

"Good job, I got a really good shot of you!" The man shouts excitedly,"Now, I'll take you to the city center and you'll run from the Justice building to here, can you do that?"

I nod and they take me there. I run as fast as possible from the Justice Building to my house. We do a few more runs before they dismiss me and go to the Capital.

"Clove! Great job! Tomorow we head out for the Victor's Tour of the Districts!" Barley shouts, great, this will be fun.

I can't sleep so I throw knives at the wall. I knock off the door knob on my closet, I spell out O-D-D-S in knives, I take those down and make a big 2 on my wall, I leave it there. I don't know why I can't fall asleep, am I hungry? No. Am I thirsty? No. I throw knives again and eventually fall asleep.

It seems like minutes later when Barley wakes me up and Darby gives me an outfit to put on. I look outside and see snow falling everywhere, It's gorgeous.

"Ok, you will walk out, meet up with Cato, and then you will get on the train to go on your way to District 12!" Barley shouts. District 12, I cruely killed their girl tribute and Cato killed the boy, this is great.

"Ok, 3,2,1, walk out." Braley whispers as if trying to not let the camera hear her. I walk out and look to Cato, smile, and run towards him.

He opens his arms and I run into them, we hug. "Let's get going!" Barley yells excitedly,"The train is waiting!"

We walk to the train hand in hand, talking about swords and knives, knowing that all of Panem is watching, the districts hating every minute.

When we get in the train we talk more, even though know one can see us but Brutus, Enobaria, Barley, and a few avoxes.

"At District 12, I want you just to say thank you, you killed their children to brutally." Enobaria tells us.

"Ok," Cato and I say at the same time.

"Ok, we are here, be nice," Barley orders. We step out of the train and onto the stage. The mayor waits for his que then walks to the microphone.

"Here is Cato and Clove of District 2," he says expressionless, he gives a small smile to us as we walk up.

Cato steps to the microphone first,"Thank you," He avoids eye contact with the families. One Fire Girl's there is a small blonde headed girl who was the one she volunteered for, and an older blonde headed woman, who I think is her mother. Lover Boy has two brothers and a mother and father.

It's my turn, I step up to the microphone,"Thank-" I stop, I realize that all these people are looking at the girl who killed their chance at a victor, that killed their chance of seeing their friends again, forever. "I'm sorry, I- I'm really truely sorry. I didn't realize that what I was doing was hurting you, I'm sorry. Thank you," Shit, I messed that up. Looking at that little girls face at the begining, sad and hurt, now she looks confused.

I take a deep breath. I'm an idiot. We walk off the stage and to the train, next stop the kid who nearly killed me and the kid who is the reasom why Marvel is dead. Whoohoo!

District 11 goes about the same as 12, but I didn't mess it up. Thresh's family looked at me as if I am a rag doll, Thresh was stronger than me, but Cato was stronger than Thresh. Rue's family looked at me like I am a monster, I am really, more now than ever. I wipe the thought from my mind.

District 10 goes by quickley. District 9 feels like hours. District 9, the first kill, made by yours truely. 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3. 3 is tough for Cato, the boy killed by Cato's rage. We skip District 2, and we're at one. Marvel, our friend, and Glimmer, our bitch.


	4. Chapter 4- District 1

Chapter 4- District 1

"This is District 1, make a good speech about Marvel, both of you," Brutus says.

We walk out and I imidiatly see greiving faces in all of the crowd, Marvel w=must have been loved, now the memory is back, Cato goes first.

"Marvel became one of my friends, when we were at the Tribute Parade I knew that I couldn't kill him, at the interviews we talked Clove, me and him. The three of us were like the three muskateers. I'll always remember him, and you will too. I know him enough that I know that he would want you to throw a spear in his honor," The crowd claps a little.

My turn,"Like Cato said, we all became great friends. When our supplies blew up and we went hunting for the person that did it we just kinda left Marvel, I regret that. When I saw the arrow go to his throat, I was crushed," I look at Glimmer's family, they aren't sad, they must have hated Glimmer too,"When Katniss sang that song, I pretended it was for Marvel. I will be throwing a spear for him later on," The crowd claps a little.

One kid yells,"I will throw a knife for you," I realize it was Marvel's little brother, they look exactly alike. I smile, a peacekeeper grabs him and takes him to the stage. I frown. No, no, no, they can't do this!

"No, don't it's ok,please don't kill him, hasn't his family been through enough!" I yell. Cato grabs me and I see Marvel's brother get shot. No, his mother lets out a cry, and his sister, now an only child cries, I mouth to her, 'Throw a knife, a spear, and a whatever he did,' she nods.

"That went well," Cato says.

"What happened they shut off the tv?" Enobaria asks.

"Marvel's brother was shot," I whisper, a peacekeeper walks by.

Enobaria nods,"Let's go,"

Cato, Enobaria, Brutus, Barley, and I walk out of the justice building,"THERE SHE IS! GO!" I hear a voice of a girl scream, I look to see a girl who looks a lot like Glimmer, maybe a cousin or sister, comanding three boys to run at us. They do.

"You killed Glimmer!" One yells as another picks me up. I let out a scream. Cato tries to grab me but Brutus pushes him into the train and runs at me himself.

"Clove! I'm getting help!" Barley screams sounding terrified and running to go get someone.

"CATO! CATO!" I shout. It's no use. I feel like I'm at the feast again.

"SHUT UP 2! You're gonna get us caught," The boy carrying me says.

"No, I'm smarter than that," I say with attitude. He throws me down just like Thresh did in the arena.

"You! You killed my cousin!" He shouts. I scramble back.

"This isn't an arena 1, you can't just kill me," I remark.

"You want to bet," He hisses. He grabs me by the shirt and pushes me against a tree, "Want the same end as you were about to get in the arena?" He holds a rock up, this was planned out well,"Because I can do that,"

Before I knew it I was screaming again,"CATO! CATO! CATO!" This boy won't hesitate to kill me, he is from 1, he's trained. I can see the girl behind him she is smirking.

"Do it Jay, she killed Glimmer, she killed your cousin, my sister, KILL HER!" She sounds exactly like Glimmer did.

"I want the blonde boy to see it Gabriala, that way he knows that he should have chosen Glimmer. Can you see him?" Jay says.

"No, awww, Clove, your so called boyfriend isn't coming to your rescue! What do you think about that?" Gabriala taunts, I know what happened, Brutus doesn't want him hurt.

"Oh, well didn't Cato push Glimmer down when the tracker jackers happen?" I ask her. She crosses her arms. This is planned to target me mentally and physically, I won't let it bother me, I will be strong.

"Just kill her!" Gabriala screams.

Jay lifts the rock and pounds it on my forehead, then he throws it at Garbriala, hitting her in the head, she hits the floor. I may die but she definatly won't.

"Damn it! Gabriala! I killed her! Look what you made me do, shit! I killed the victor!" He is crying.

"We avenged Glimmer!" Gabriala shouts,"We avenged her!"

I hear Brutus, Cato and a group of peacekeepers come. "CLOVE!" Cato shouts, he sees me on the ground.

"Who did that?" A peacekeeper asks Jay and Gabriala who is now on her feet.

Cato kneels beside me.

"She did," Jay says. Gabriala starts to protest, but I can't hear it. All I can hear is Cato , asking me to stay with him, just like at the feast. In my head I hear my family and I singing, I start to sing to Cato, weakly.

"Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go,

It's not your fault love, you didn't know, you didn't know,"

"Shhhh... Its ok, everything is ok," Cato whispers. He is crying. Someone picks me up and carries me to what I think is the train.

"Clove! Don't leave me!" I hear Cato say before I black out.

CATO'S POV

I see her on the ground, I run to her. It's like in the arena, a dent in her skull, a boy who may just have killed her. I hold back tears. She starts to sing, very faintly, very weakly, very quietly.

"Kiss it all better,I'm not ready to go,

It's not your fault love, you didn't know, you didn't know,"

"Shhhh...," I whisper,"Everything is ok," Dad picks her up and carries her to the train.

"Clove! Don't leave me!" I screamat her as Enobaria leads me to another train car.

"They'll work on her, she will hopefully live, the dent is in the same place as it was in the arena," Barley says.

Dad walks in and sits next to me on the couch. All four of us are silent for a while, tears slowly run down my face.

"She's strong, you got yourself a fighter Boy. She'll be ok," Dad breaks the silence. He pats my back,"She's a fighter."


	5. Chapter 5- District 2

Chapter 5- District 2

**CATO'S POV**

"Is she ok?" I jump up and ask Enobaria as she walks in.

She smiles,"Yes, there is a slight chance of her-"

"What!? NO, she has to make it!" I scream at her. Enobaria laughs.

"I meant not waking up within the hour, the Capital is skilled, don't worry," I sit back dawn and count down the minutes. 59 minutes later I hear someone moving in the hall towards the back and run over. There standing in front of me is a pale but beautiful, Clove.

**CLOVE'S POV**

Brutus leads me down to the main living room, slowly. I have the worst headache, but I can handle it. Brutus holds my arm up so he makes sure I don't collapse. When we get to the hallway I can barely stand. Cato comes running .

"Careful Boy, she's still a little out of it," Brutus says. Cato nods and hugs me, then he leads me to the couch. I sit and lay my head on his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you," he whispers.

I smile,"Well you didn't, I don't lose that easily."

We talk a while and in about an hour or two we get back in District 2. Cato walks me off the train and we wave to every one. Brutus takes us to the stage and starts to talk to the crowd.

"Tomorow is the day we do our showing here, we had a... mishap in District 1," The crowd cheers us on as we go off the stage, that makes my headache worse.

When we get to my house Tyson, Trill, and Mom hug me and I go up to my room and throw knives.

I hear a knock at my door,"What do you want Tyson?"

"It's Barley! I have some very exciting news!" Barley yells.

"Come in," I say. She walks in, brushes of the side of my bed, and scowls at me for throwing knives at my wall.

"Look at all the holes! I hope your mother knows you're doing this!"

I roll my eyes,"Say what you're going to say or get out,"

"Ok, well in about a week they put your hobbies on television! Isn't that exciting!" She exclaims.

I push her out of my room and continue throwing knives until I get tired. Then I fall asleep.

"WAKE UP! TODAY IS THE DAY! THE LAST DISTRICT TO TOUR! Hehe!" Barley screams happily. I wake up and get dressed in what Darby has laid out for me. It is all to familiar, boring, and tiring.

"Ready," I say she leads me outside, I stand next to Cato on the last stage that I will have to stand on.

Cato is up first all the girls cheer,"Thanks! So these games can mess with your mind, they make you mad, sad, and sometimes even happy. But what really got me through them was that girl right there," He points to me,"And all of you guys. Thank you."

My turn,"Thank you so much. Cato was telling me about the sponser that saved my life from Thresh. I really thank you so much for that sponser. If you didn't send that I would be dead," I look up and see a spear coming down at me,"Speaking of death!" I run out of the way.

Cato grabs me and pulls me away, the spear drops and lands where I was. "What the hell!" I shout.

"Go, we'll tell you when it's ok," Enobaria comands,"Cato take her to the Justice Building,"

We race through the Justice Building and sit on a couch that a very unhappy looking peacekeeper offers us.

In a few minutes we hear a gunshot and Brutus and Enobaria walk in,"All taken care of," Brutus sighs.

Tonight I have to watch Cato fish and me run. Whoo hoo. "Hey, whats for dinner, I want food," I ask Trill.

"I think its sandwhiches and salad," Trill replys.

"Ew, salad," I complain. Trill rolls her eyes and laughs.

"So what was that spear about, I've been meaning to ask you but never remember to," Trill asks.

"I don't know, remember that 'mishap' at 1?"

Trill nods.

"Well, that was Glimmer's sister and cousin trying to kill me with a rock, the same way Thresh almost did. Same place too." I say rubbing the place where the rock hit,"It was very well planned out,"

"Someone's out for you," Trill jokes.

"I wouldn't be suprised!" I laugh.

Barley barges through the door,"It's 6 o'clock! Time for the videos!" We all sit in the living room and Barley walk out the door to a hovercraft back to the Capital.

"Please don't look stupid, please don't look stupid," I mutter, Tyson laughs. President Snow comes on the screen.

"Hello Panem, tonight we have the hobbies of our victors and a special announcement," Snow pauses for the audience to clap.

"Oh great, what's the announcement?" Tyson complains. I punch him in the arm, he punches me back.

"Would you two stop it! I'm trying to watch!" Mom says.

"Tonight we will announce this years Hunger Games, the third Quarter Quell!" Snow shouts. The crowd goes wild.

"Do they usually do that?" Tyson asks Mom. She nods.

"On the first Quater Quell, you voted for your tributes, the victor was Tanner Shaw from District 2," Snow says.

"Whoo!" Tyson shouts.

"On the second Quarter Quell the tributes were doubled, 4 from each District, the victor was Haymitch Abernathy from District 12,"

"Eh," Tyson says bored, I laugh.

"Now the moment you've been waiting for, the third Quarter Quell," Snow grabs an envelope and opens it slowly, then he smiles.

"I bet they put less tributes and more weapons," Trill suggests

"I say they get people over the age of 18," Tyson says.

"I bet they put kids under the age of 12," I bet.

"The third Quarter Quell is... Past Victors will go back into the arena and compete in the 75th annual Hunger Games!" The Capital cheers. My mouth drops open.

Cato comes bursting through the doors,"Clove, I know what you're thinking, you can't volunteer,"

The peices suddenly fit together, Snow. Snow is out to kill me, he put Gabriala and whoever threw the spear up to it. Now, he's taking matters into his own hands, he will put me into these games and he will make sure I die.

"I won't, unless he finds a way for me to volunteer, or even be reaped," I say.

"You know he will,"

**SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ON I FEEL SO BAD! SCHOOL JUST STARTED AND YA... HOMEWORK= NO TIME FOR INTERNET!**


	6. Chapter 6- How to survive a reaping

Chapter 6- How to survive a reaping (results may vary).

A few months went by as we all got ready for the reaping. Enobaria and Brutus told us that if we're picked they'll volunteer. I hope it doesn't come to that. The reaping is tomorow, Tyson is the only one in my family safe, even Mom was a victor.

I walk outside and knock on Cato's door. When he answers i say,"Ready for the reaping?"

He looks down and hugs me,"No, I'll never be," Then he laughs.

"Well, wanna go train?" I ask. We vowed not to let Enobaria and Brutus volunteer. Cato nods and we head to the training centre, where almost every victor is training. Lyme, a victo from some time ago waves at me, I wave back. Sade, a victor from the 72nd games i think, waves at Cato. They all know us like we know them.

"I'm heading to knives," I start to go over but Cato grabs my arm. "What?"

"You never miss in knives, let's both try something new, like a spear. You did promise Marvel's sister a spear throw in honer of Marvel." He drags me to the spear section and pick up a spear.

"Hey! You! Trainer person! Over here! How do you throw this thing!" Cato yells.I shake my head, why isn't he normal?

As the trainer exlains it all I half listen and half think of running over to the knives and throw. Cato hands me a spear, I take it and throw it, suprisingly I had it lands on the bullseye. Cato throws his and it lands on the bullseye.

He grabs my hand and says,"For you Marvel,"

I smile,"For you Marvel,"

...

"Clove come down for dinner!" Trill shouts, she has a nervous tone in her voice, that's never good. I run downstairs. When I get there I look to the left and standing there, of course none other that the bitch himself, President Snow.

"Hello _Clove_," He says my name with hatred in his voice.

"Oh, hello President Snow, you came for another visit have you?" I say with a butt load of arogance.

"Yes I have, I don't apprieciate your attitude_ young lady,_" I hate him more.

"I'm stronger than I look you know,"

Snow grabs my shoulder as Mom lets out a shriek. "You listen to me, attitude doesn't make a for a long life. You hear me?" He whispers.

I give him a death glare,"You know, there's a small thing called escaping," I push him off me,"And escaping this house probably is your best option,"

"Rumor has it she always has a knife," Tyson says,"And trust me, I've checked and it's true," I smile a little as Trill leads him away. Snow leaves and I eat dinner in silence.

In less than 24 hours I will be on my way to fight to the death. _Again._

...

"Tyson, Trill, Clove! Wake up!" Mom chokes out. I wake up and walk to Trill's room.

"Good luck," I say. She nods, she probably won't be talking. I hug and see a tear stream down her face, she knows what's going on. I take a deep breath and walk to the kitchen.

"Mom, what do I wear?" I ask her, she's already dressed in a black dress, Tyson's at the door with a t-shirt and shorts on.

Mom leads me to her room. "Your stylist, what's his name, Darby? Well anyway, he told me to get you to wear this." I look down at my arena outfit of last year.

"Why this?" I ask her. She shrugs. I put it on and go outside, Cato meets me at the door.

"Hey tiny," he shouts.

I smile,"If you call me that again i will throw a knife at you!"

This is all to familiar.

"Are you nervous?'' I ask him.

"No,'' he replys, "Are you?''

"Ya, me nervous? Right!"

He looks down,"Looks like the past is repeating itself."

"Looks like it," I hold his hand and we walk silently to the reaping.

"Everyone, come through," a peacekeeper shouts. We all walk through and seperate, boys one side girls the other. I stand next to Trill who looks like she's about to lose it.

A terrified Barley walks out onto stage,"W-welcome welcome to the 75th annual Hunger Games, also a Quarter Quell. As you all know, past victors are coming back. Now, without further adue, ladies first."

She slowly walks to the girls jar, hesitantly pulls out a name and walks up to the microphone. I look around, peacekeepers everywhere, sad children in fear of losing their parents, its all sick. But the thing thats the worst is that its all true.

Barley clears her throat, opens the card and her heart sinks,"C-clove Oakley," A small tear runs down her face, revealing a small part of her skin beneath the makeup. I walk up and Trill screams, probably realizing that this _is _reality, there's nothing she could do.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I hear three voices shout. I look back and see Mom, Enobaria, and Trill running forward.

"No! I'm going," I say walking to the stage.

Tyson runs up and grabs Trill, Brutus grabs Enobaria who is actually crying, and Mom quickley calms down and hugs Tyson and Trill. Barley walks to the boys bowl, grabs a card and walks back.

Her face saddens more,"Cato Wood," He walks up and stands next to me I find Brutus in the audience who now has Cato's mother AND Enobaria crying softly on his shoulder. Tears run down his face. Two peacekeepers walk us off stage. I hold Cato's hand as Barley cries, its all happening all real, all Snow.

**PRESIDENT SNOW'S POV**

Clove and Cato, reaped again, finally. No rebellion on my watch. As I watched them go off the stage I couldn't help but smile. I will make sure they die, no matter what.

**SORRY I HAVN'T BEEN WRITING, LIKE I SAID HOMEOWRK= NO INTERNET. I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE OVER THE WEEKEND. REVIEWS HELP! ILY GUYS!**


	7. Chapter 7- All too Familiar

Chapter 7- All too familiar

It's all to familiar, being reaped, the train, the Capital. I don't want to do it again! I don't!

"You won't be saying goodbye to your families," Barley chokes out behind tears. What? We need to. Who am I kidding, with my luck I'll never see them again anyway.

Cato takes my hand and leads me through the silent crowd to the train. All eyes on us, the 'star crossed lovers'. Cato looks down to me, he is stressed.

"This way," Barley leads us sadly to the train door and we get in. Its the same train as last year, as I excpected, and I lead Cato to the couch to watch the reaping and who we have to fight.

District 1- Cashmere and Gloss, brother and sister.

District 2- us

District 3- Beetee and Wiress, who Cato imidiatly nicknamed Nuts and Volts.

District 4- Mags, and The great Finnick Odair, an old lady and a boy incredible with the trident also a Capital heartthrob.

District 5- Nothing good.

District 6- 2 Morphlings

District 7- Blight and Johanna Mason, boring guy, but Johanna is the one who played it off as a sweet little innocent weak girl then suddenly started murdering tributes with an axe.

District 8- Cecelia and Woof

District 9 and 10- nothing special

District 11- Seeder and Chaff, don't know much about them

District 12, this will be wierd, they don't have a girl victor.

"Haymitch Abernathy!" Effie Trinket says, Haymitch stumbles up.

"For the girls, we have Primrose Everdeen," Effie shouts,"Considering we don't have a girl victor and Katniss volunteered for her last year, step up Primrose,"

And that's all the districts. This will probably be interesting.

"A 13 year old, I already killed her sister, I'm not sure I could kill her, she's so cute," I said thinking about Tyson. The way Primrose walks is just like him, her blonde hair, just like him. He gets his hair from Dad. I can't kill that girl, it's like killing Tyson.

"She can be your ally," Brutus says.

I nod,"Yes, I would like that, not the drunk though, I can care less for him."

"I'll call Efiie up," Barley says running toward the phone,"Here I'll put it on speaker," She runs to me with the phone.

"Hello, this is Effie Trinket, what may you need?" A phone incredibly like Barley's asks.

"Hello Effie, this is Barley Retten, we have a question," Barley smiles.

"Oh of course anything for you Barley!" Effie shouts.

Barley puts the phone near me I take it,"Umm, hi, this is Clove Oakley, I was wondering if that little girl can be my ally,"

"Well, let me ask her," Effie says excitedly, I hear the clicking of heels running down a hall.

A minute passes and then I hear a little girls voice on the phone,"Hi, I'm Primrose Everdeen, is this Clove?"

"Yes, this is Clove, so do you want to be my ally or what?" I ask probably a little too rudely.

"Sure, as long as you don't ever kill me," She says.

I smile,"I promise, when we get to the training centre in the Capital me and Cato are going to meet you on the roof, don't bring Haymitch, just you come,k?"

"Ok," I hear a click and the line goes dead.

"Cato, looks like we have an alliance forming,"

...

Someone grabs me I am thrown onto a hard metal surface, I open my eyes. I can't see, I'm blindfolded. I hear voices,"Do it, hurry before we're caught,"

Something hard hits my skull in the same place as Thresh and Jay hit. Someone takes the blindfold off me, Cato kneels beside me and sings

_Kiss it all better I'm not ready to go_

_It's not your fault love you didn't know, you didn't know_

I can't hear him sing anymore but I see him, I see Primrose and she grabs Cato and pulls him away as he screams,"NO! NOOO! CLOVE! NO!" I realize what just happened.

I died.

I shoot up and Cato is by my side,"Clove, wake up! You're having a bad dream,"

"Woah," is all I can say.

"You ok?'' He asks, I nod and hug him.

"Stay with me tonight," I comand.

"Of course, move over a little, I take more room than two inches," He jokes, I laugh and move over."What was the dream about?"

"Someone killed me with a rock, you sang to me, and Primrose grabbed you and pulled you away as you screamed," I say.

"Wow, no wonder you were yelling,"

...

"We're here!" Barley yells. We all file out of the train and wave at the Capital as we walk to the Training Centre.

"Here we go," I say as I push the button 2. Its the same as last year. Cato and I go to our rooms and look around a place we've already seen. All to familiar. I quickley walk out of my room and wait for Cato.

"Ok, be back before dinner," Barley shouts across the room as I head for the door with Cato.

"K!" He shouts back.

We run up the stairs through the other districts rooms and throuh the door to the roof.

"Ok, now we wait for Primrose," I say.

We wait a good hour and a half for her to show up,"Hey, I"m Clove," I say.

"I'm Cato," Cato smiles at Primrose.

Primrose looks up at Cato,"I'm Primrose you can call me Prim, you're bigger in person,"

I laugh,"You're pretty Prim,"

She looks at me,"You are too,"

I frown and take her hand,"I'm sorry about your sister, I wish I could bring her back,"

She looks away from me and wipes a tear from her eye. I take her other hand, she is so much like Tyson.

"Cato, come in here I need to talk to you," Brutus says Cato goes inside.

When the door closes I say,"Do you want me to be your big sister, I'll never replace Katniss, but I can pretend, I have a little brother your age,"

I look at her and realize she is only a few inches shorter than me.

Prim looks me in the eye and nods,"Yes, I want a big sister, will you really?"

"Of course, I'll protect you forever," I answer,"Always,"

She starts to cry,"I don't want to be here, everyone knows what's going to happen, I don't," I pull her into a hug and let her cry on my shoulder silently for a moment.

"You need to be strong, ok? You are strong," I say softly,"I'll protect you, so will Cato, we are probably the best body gaurds you can get," I run my hand down her hair.

"Thank you," she whispers.

I hold her a while and she cries. I sit down and lean against the wall she sits next to me, we're still a few moments then I pull her in and she cries. I rub her hair and soon the sniffs and sobs are replaced by a heavy breathing. She has fallen asleep.

Cato sneaks out with a blanket,"Here, Haymitch, Dad, and Enobaria said not to wake up her and to give you this to use. They also said for me to leave you two alone so I don't scare Prim 'cause I'm so big. Love you," He kisses my cheek and puts the blanket over me and Prim. Who would think the girl with the knives and a girl from 12 could be this close so fast.


	8. Chapter 8- Tributes and Chariots

Chapter 8- Tribute Parade

I wake up on the roof with Prim right next to me, I wake her up,"Prim, wake up, it's morning you need to get to your stylist and prep team. That takes all day."

"Ok," She says quietly, still waking up. I walk her to the 12th floor and her prep team takes her away. I go down to Darby and my prep team Alasandra, Rianya, and Sandrya.

The prep team waxes me then sends me off to Darby. "Good, to see you again, not in these circumstances but just to see you."

"Ya, really bad circumstances." I say.

Darby puts a small bit off makeup on me, knowing I hate it. He puts silver eyeshadow. Then he starts on my hair, he puts silverstreaks in it, then he puts it up in a ponytail. He gives me a black tank top to put on. Then dark greenish brownish jeans. He hands me brown boots and then kife bands for my arms.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"District 2, masonry, you'll have real weapons," He says,"Your weapon of choice is..."

"Knives,"

"And you..."

"Never miss," I smile. He puts knives through my ponytail and in the knife bands.

"Here, put these on," He gives me fingerless leather gloves, then he puts one knife in a whole on each one.

"Can this be my arena outfit?" I ask laughing.

"Actually, yes, the stylists get to add places to put on thing to help with the tributes best weapon," Darby smiles at me,"Here, a knife vest,"

I put on the knife vest and Darby gives knives to me to put in the way I want them. I look in the mirror, I look ready for battle.

"And one last touch," He puts fake blood on my face one streak for every kill I made in the games.

"Woah, you overdid yourself," I say.

"Anything for you, knock 'em dead, literally."

I walk out to see Cato in something similiar but based on swords. Together, we look terrifying.

"This year you're going down without us, don't smile, look intimidating, all eyes will be on you," Brutus says.

"How do you know?" Cato asks.

"I have seen all the other costumes, 12 will be competition, they'll be on fire. The audience will be excpecting that though, they won't be expecting you, now get down there and look ready to kill," Brutus comands.

When we get down to the start, I look for Cashmere and Gloss,"Hey, Cashmere, we got Prim as an ally," I whisper to her.

"Ok, good I don't want to kill her," She whispers back.

"Me neither,"

"Cashmere, let's go," Gloss calls to his sister.

Cashmere nods at me and walks to her brother, I go to Cato.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yep,"

I look for Prim, she's dressed in a black sleevless jumpsuit with a cape on the back. Her hair is in one single braid. She has black eyeshadow on.

I load in to the chariot and grab Cato's hand as Cashmere and Gloss go out the door. "Here we go," I let go of his hand and put on the death look. People cheer,"2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2!"

When Prim and Haymith come out a few people cheer, but most stay on us. I look at Cato and he whispers a plan in my ear, seconds later it takes effect.

I leap out of the chariot and take out a knife. Cato does the same but takes out his sword. We look at eachother and the crowd falls silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop. We stand still untill the last chariot passes by.

"3" Cato whispers.

"2" I whisper.

"1"

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be NEVER in your favor!" We scream. Snow quickley stands up and the cameras turn off, they're alittle to late, the whole world saw it. Shit what did we just do?

The crowd is silent all eyes on us. Someone from the Captial starts clap, then everyone. Cato runs over to me and picks me up, then he runs to our chariot at the front. We get in.

"3,2,1, and we are on," I hear a voice say.

Just like nothing happened Snow starts to say his speech. My knife still in my hand I throw it, it narrowly misses Snow's head, I smirk. I never miss.

The chariots roll back in and we all get out. Johanna races up to me in her tree outfit,"That took guts, we should talk,"

Finnick walks up,"Wanna sugarcube?" He asks arrogantly.

"No, I don't like to be handed things," Why do I already hate him.

"Suit yourself, being handed things is awesome,"

"Not in my book,"

"Oh, you have a book? I should read it sometime." He smiles.

"Oh, ya! You should, it's called How to Get Rid of Annoying People."

"You're quick, and kinda fiesty, why does Cato like you so much? If I were him I would have chosen the blonde," he shoots back at me.

"You better watch it 4, you could be my first victom, if I am remembering right I made the first and last kill last year,"

"Whatever you say Arm Rest," he says walking away.

"Nice try Captain Ego!" I yell at him.

I go over to Cato and head to the elevator,Johanna gets in with us.

"Damn, I hate this thing," She complains about the costume, then takes it off.

"Oh my god, put it back on!" I shout at her.

"Why, does it bother you?" She asks innocently.

"Maybe a little," I scowl.

"Why?"

"Oh, I dunno, 'cause my boyfriend is in here," I yell at her.

Cato, who has been holding in laughter, loses it."Oh my gosh, Johanna! Put it on she isn't going to leave you alone, and Clove, oh my god! Why are you in a piss poor mood?" He is laughing the whole time he says that.

The elevator stops and Cato and I step out. "Man, you're stuborn," Cato laughs.

We walk to the living room and Enobaria storms over to me,"You threw a knife at President Snow's head," She says trying to be calm,"YOU THREW A KNIFE AT SNOW"S HEAD! ARE YOU INSANE!"

"Sorry, I was mad."

"About _what_," She hisses.

"That he made me be here," I reply.

"Oh my gosh, he's going to kill you, me, Cato, Brutus, Barley-" She starts.

"Don't you think she has enough stress on her as it is? Shut the hell up Enobaria!" Brutus shouts.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to-" I try to say.

"No, go to-" Enobaria is interupted.

"Go wherever you want Clove," Barley says.

I walk out the door to the 12th floor to fin Prim. I'm still in my chariot outfit.

"Hey, Prim, want to go to the roof?" I ask. She nods and asks Effie if it's ok. Effie says yes. We walk to the roof.

"What's it like in 12?" I ask her.

"It's different, we don't have much food. It's really dull, it could be pretty but we don't have the money. A lot of people starve, some get sick just because of being hungry. What's it like in 2?" Prim replys.

"Well, since we have the most victors we are very rich compared to the other districts. As you know we train until we're 18 then volunteer. We are told not to love, it will only hurt you later. We are also a 'source' of the peacekeepers. They're not all from the Capital, but that's a little secret, don't tell anyone that," I answer her.

She nods,"I never knew that."

"Not many do," I say.

"What happens next?" Prim asks.

"Well, we go to a training center, on the ground floor. There we train untill the private training sessions. You get that score there. Finally the interview, then the games."

"Happy Hunger Games," Prim whispers.

"And may the odds," I start.

"Be _never_ in your favor," We both finish. I hug her.

Prim looks at me with a scared look,"Can you come to my room tonight?"

"Of course,"

We go to her room and fall asleep quickley.


	9. Chapter 9- Time to show them

Chapter 9- Time to show them

I wake up in Prim's room and then go back to the 2nd floor. There I imidiatly get yelled at by Enobaria for not coming in last night. Cato grabs my hand,"I have something for you,"

He leads me to the stairs again,"Where are you taking me?"

He doesn't answer and keeps going. He takes me into the 4th floor,"Here," he finally says.

"This is where District 4 tributes stay," I hiss at him.

"Don't be so grumpy," We walk in and I am greeted by Finnick Odair and Mags, somethings not right. Cato smiles, I look at him, worried. It's all to quiet...

Something grabs me I scream Cato does nothing! It picks me up and I see it's face, a peacekeeper. I takes me down a hallway and throws me into a room.

"Get dressed," a voice yells at me. I quickley get dressed in the training clothes that I wore last year. Someone grabs me and throws me into the elevator and I go down.

When the door opens I look and see Finnick and Cato standing there laughing, then a 'peacekeeper' who really is Chaff, walks up behing them.

"You! I hate you!" I scream, I slap Finnick and kick Cato, I'm genuinly mad.

"I-I'm sorry, we had to, if it helps any he did it!" Cato says laughing and pointing at Finnick. Finnick points at Cato.

"Do you know how much you scared me!" I shout at them,"Finnick, I excpect it from you, but CATO!"

"I'm sorry," Finnick apologizes, knowing how mad I really am.

"I-I'm sorry," Cato trys not to laugh. I kick him.

"If you're going to act like that I don't want to be with you," I yell at him, I imidiatly regret it. Chaff grabs Finnick and they go the other way, down to training, but I see Finnick's shoulder peeking through the hall. They're listening.

"I'm sorry," Cato trys to hug me but I don't let him.

"If I'm mad YOU of all people should be able to see it!" I shout putting my foot down.

"I know," he says.

"No, you don't!"

"Clove,"

"Goodbye!"

I run to training and throw knives the second I get there.

"Miss Clove, come here and listen," The same trainer as last year comands me.

"No! I heard it all last year! I don't want to hear it again!" I shout at her still throwing the knives. The trainer walks towards me and I throw a knife at the gamemakers, it hits it and falls slightly burned. Damn it, a forcefeild, why?

Then I put it all together, Katpiss, forcefield, arrows. She tried to shoot the gamemakers and now, they're scared. They excpect it now. I start to throw knives and the trainer ignores me, just like last year. All the same.

We eat lunch and talk about our skills Cato sits quietly. Cashmere likes just whatever weapon, she doesn't specialize. Gloss likes hand in hand fighting. We eat talking about stratagey.

Back to training. I look at the forcefield through the corner of my eye. If you remember, I never miss. Don't place bets and don't forget.

The memory of Cato floods back in. I won't cry, I don't cry. I throw knives fiercly. When training ends Finnick catches up to me.

"Clove, give Cato a chance, he loves you more than anything, you can't let it end." He says panicky.

"Why can't it end, why can't we break up, it would make the games worse, give the Capital some drama. They'll love it!" I scream at him close to tears. I won't cry.

"You have to trust me, something big will happen, you have to hear me out!" He whispers.

I shake my head,"I'll consider it," Then walk off. Why didn't I say yes. Why am I so stubborn.

...

That night, I sneak into Cato's room and wake him up,"Cato, I'm sorry I love you,"

I hear him move, "Clove, is that you?" He asks with sleep heavy on his voice.

"Yes, can I be with you tonight?"

"Of course," He turns over and moves to the edge of his bed and I crawl in with him. He hugs me. I am tense.

"What's wrong?" He asks in a quiet voice.

"Nothing,"  
"No, there's something what is it?"

I shake my head and he starts to sing.

_Kiss it all better I'm not ready to go_

I join in.

_It's not your fault love you didn't know, you didn't know._

...

The next few days pass and by the end of training me and Cato have the gamemakers complete attention. I can't wait for the private sessions.

**HI! IM SOOOOO SORRY I WASNT ON! I LOST MY COMPUTER AND DIDNT FIND IT UNTIL TODAY! SUPER SORRY, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	10. Chapter 10- Make a mark

Chapter 10- Private Sessions, make a mark

"Ok, now you have had 3 days to train and it is time to show the gamemakers what you have in you," The trainer says. I look around the room to see exaclty who my allies are. Cashmere, Gloss, Cato, Finnick and Prim. An odd bunch, but it will do.

"You will be called by district, as you all know, boy first then girl. While you wait you will be here, after you finish you will go back to your floors."

A few minutes pass when we hear,"Gloss Shine," Gloss stands and walks to where the sessions are and the door closes behind him.

About ten minutes pass and then,"Cashmere Shine," She takes a deep breath.

"Good luck," She whispers to me, Cato, Finnick, and Prim.

"Good luck," We all whisper back.

Finnick laughs as she walks away into the doors,"What the hell are we doing?"

"What do you mean? We are waiting," I gesture my hands around us. He shakes his head.

"No," his voice drops to a whisper,"Why don't we just run away? Start a rebellion, something, that way we don't die, well not as fast at least."

"Because if we did that they wouldn't kill us they'd kill our friends and family," I hiss at him.

"_YOU_ have friends?" He jokes. I slap him. Cato, him and I laugh.

"Cato Wood," Cato stands up, I grab his arm.

"Impress them, don't fail Wood,"

He walks off and its just me, Finnick and Prim left. "How do you know if you've impressed them?" Prim asks.

"You don't, you wait for the scores and BAM your dreams are either crushed or made." I say sounding a lot like a career, or, who I am.

Finnick shakes his head,"That's not true, you can't tell if they're impressed, but the way she explained the scores are a little... District 2. Your dreams don't get crushed. Don't worry kid,"

Prim nods. "Clove Oakley," Well that's me. I get up and I'm just about to walk through the door when I hear,

"Good luck TIny!" Damn you Finnick. When I walk in the gamemakers all quit talking and look at me in fear. Good I'm scaring them. I look at the faces of the gamemakers and notice Seneca Crane isn't there. I realize, Snow ain't happy about 2 victors and what does Snow do when things get fucked up? Kill the ones responisble.

I look around and go to camoflage. I pick up red paint and head toward a dummy, there I write 'Seneca Crane' On the chest and then put a red x over the heart. I hear one of the gamemakers gasp. The rest look over, this is it, make your mark.

I head to the knives and start to throw them at the dummy. Then I think of a better idea, I run back to camo, grab the paint, and head to another dummy. On this one I write something that will surley get me killed.

I write the name: Snow.

One gamemaker lets out a shriek then colapses to the ground. I look at the head gamemaker, I squint to see his nametag. Plutarch. He is smiling slightly, what the hell?

I throw knives at the Snow dummy, then I grab a sword and slice its head off then rush out of the room past Finnick, past Prim, past everyone. I rush into our floor and run to Cato.

"Cato! I did something bad!"

"What? You can't be to bad here,"

I tell him the story, about Seneca, about Snow, about Plutarch. Everything.

"Woah, they're gonna hate you," His eyes are wide.

"Don't tell Enobaria or Brutus!" I yell, "They would be pissed!"

"Calm down, calm down I won't," He puts his arm around me,"I was bad too,"

"What did you do?" I ask.

"I took the sword and yelled 'This is President Snow,' Then sliced a dummy up and they didn't look happy."

"Wow, bad scores for us." I say.

We all get around the television and watch the scores first up, Cashmere with a score of 3. Gloss, 3. They're careers, why is it so low? I get a 3 and Cato gets a 3. Why are they so low.

I pay attention to the rest of the tributes, Finnick, 3.

Caeser gets to District 12, I lean forward, hoping the best for Prim. "Primrose Everdeen with a score of 3," He announces. I take a breath, why are the scores so low?

"Haymitch Abernathy, with a score of 3," We're all silent. Barley looks at me worried.

"Thank you that is all," Caeser says.

"Hang on I'll be right back." Brutus grabs Enobaria and they rush out the door, probably to see what is going on in the scores. Why are they all 3's?

"Clove, Cato, why don't you go to your rooms and get ready for bed." Barley smiles. We walk back to my room.

"Cato, what the hell was that!" I shout.

"I don't know but I'm kinda pissed."

"Ya, me too! What the hell is going on!"

"Shhh, calm down, Dad and Enobaria will sort it out."

I have never heard him say dad so comfortably, they must be bonding. That's good, but what's not good is these damn games. Something is up, I don't know what but it's bad.


End file.
